


Spontaneous

by VenezuelanWriter



Series: Spontaneous [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s03e04 The New Rogues, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Flashpoint - Freeform, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, Jealous!Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Grieve, Smut, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: spon•ta•ne•ous /spɑnˈteɪniəs/adj.1. Resulting from a natural impulse or tendency. 2. Of a person. Acting upon sudden impulses. 3. Of natural events. Caused by the forces within something.If their relationship was to be defined, it would be by that word: spontaneous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First contribution of mine for this ship. Just had a lot of sudden feelings for it and I had to write something down (#excited). Set somewhere during season 2.
> 
> Partly edited by @punk-rock-yuppie, who offered really useful advice. However, I changed things after her editing so all mistakes are mine :).
> 
> Enjoyyy

It was a boring and regular Thursday. Caitlin had already gone home, exhausted after another day mourning Jay, and being reminded of how they’d failed at saving him from Zoom’s claws. Barry hadn’t shown up at the labs after lunchtime. He was likely at the police station with Joe or giving Iris advice about moving on with her life, secretly wishing she finally realized she was in love with him.

Regardless of the reasons, the fact of the matter was that Harry and Cisco were alone together at STAR Labs. Not that they were side by side, instead they worked separately on different projects, entirely intent on not disturbing one another.

It was Cisco’s turn to choose the music. They had needed to stop arguing over that, and Caitlin had proposed a solution. The best way to make them both happy was to alternate who got to choose the music. That day, by Cisco’s choice, in the background a haunting rhythm with a heavy backbeat and quick, sharp, almost frantic lyrics animated their night.

Cisco, by then, was already used to share his workroom. He didn’t love the idea at first; he considered that room his sacred place, where he spent more time than at his own home, where he could do pretty much whatever he wanted and go to hide if he didn’t feel like talking to his friends.

At least, Harry was getting a little bit more tolerable every day that passed. He had the decency to knock on the wall before he walked in the workshop and sometimes, he brought coffee for Cisco as well if he prepared for himself.

_You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you, you're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you..._

Cisco distracted from his thoughts and focused on the music instead, thinking he’d already invested in Harry Wells energy enough. He started singing in his head humming quietly as he did so.

“Ramon,” Harry said, interrupting Cisco’s thoughts. Cisco looked up, flinching in his startle. Maybe Harry had been reading his mind and felt jealous because Cisco had stopped thinking of him. Cisco almost laughed at his own internal joke and replied.

“Yeah?”

“I’m going for a Big Belly Burger. Want me to bring you something?” Harry stood up checking his wallet was in his pocket (he’d apparently mastered on putting _everything_ in the wrong pockets, sometimes making him believe he’d lost things).

“No thanks,” Cisco answered, voice cutting. “I don’t have enough cash.” He remembered the occasion of some days prior, when not even after trans-dimensionally _dying_ , Harry couldn’t have treated him a single meal. Sure, maybe it was childish for Cisco to want such a thing, and he knew perfectly well what kind of person Harry was—didn’t change the fact that Cisco felt it was a dick move.

Harry shrugged. “I could buy this time,” he offered casually.

Cisco raised his eyebrows at that. Even when Harry was getting more bearable, those displays of kindness were completely unexpected from him. He wouldn’t complain, though.

“Oh. Then yeah, I’d love to. But I’ll go with you. I don’t trust you to get my order right”. Cisco started to clear his desk and put away his tools.

Harry ignored the comment, finding no good answers for it. Cisco stood up to join him and turning the lights off on their way, they left.

 

“Thanks,” Cisco muffled through his burger. He bit into it and practically moaned, “Oh man, these are really good.”

“Yeah, they are,” Harry replied quietly. “So, any new progress with the ring for Barry?”

Cisco shook his head. “Nope. What were you working on, anyway? You said you’d help me with it.”

“Personal engineering projects.”

“What, afraid I might steal your futuristic ideas?”

“No, they’re just personal.”

Cisco waved with his hands. “Okay then, Mr. Classified Projects.”

From there, the conversation flowed naturally enough for both of them until they were done with their meals.

“Are you going back to the labs?” Cisco asked Harry as they stepped out of the establishment.

“Yes, where else would I spend my night?”

“You _really_ should look up for apartments.”

“Yeah well, supposedly being dead, guilty of murder and fighting along the Flash pays well enough to buy some Big Belly Burger, and not much else.” Harry started walking on the sidewalk and Cisco followed him.

Cisco stayed silent for a couple of seconds. “Yeah,” he hadn’t stopped to think of that. He hadn’t even realized how hard it must be to try living somewhere you’re supposed to be dead.

“Anyway,” Cisco added, trying to leave behind the _Harry will be living at the labs for quite some time_ issue, “you can go to my place and crash on my couch.”

“Such a kind offer,” Harry said sarcastically.

Just as quick, Cisco replied. “Hey, I’m a _kind_ guy. I’m serious. I wouldn’t get you to buy me dinner and then make you go back to the labs by yourself at this hour.”

Harry nodded slowly, as though considering Cisco’s offer. “Where do you live?”

“Just a few blocks away.”

Cisco nodded, feeling satisfied with his ‘good action of the day.’ A few minutes into their walk, about halfway to Cisco’s apartment, Harry broke the silence that had settled.

“Ramon, do you believe in… spontaneity?”

“As in…”

“As in you suddenly want to do something or feel like otherwise, you’ll never forgive yourself.”

Cisco sighed, smiling to himself. “Yeah. I know the feeling.” He would have described just like that the reasons on why he’d ordered that Star Trek watch on Amazon nights ago, even when he didn’t wear watches.

“Good.” Harry stopped walking and grabbed Cisco’s arm so that he would do the same. Cisco stopped at the touch, mind immediately buzzing as he tried to figure out what Harry was getting at. “I hope,” Harry cupped Cisco’s face and took a deep breath, “I hope it means you’ll understand this.”

Cisco knew exactly what was going to happen, but he didn’t want to stop it. He remained as still as he could as Harry leaned in, like in slow motion. Cisco closed his eyes as he finally felt lips crashing against his own in a messy kiss.

Cisco kissed back after the brief surprise was over, inhaling Harry’s closeness and missing the contact as soon as the thin mouth was gone.

“Now, well…” Harry said. “If the offer no longer stands, I understand.”

“No,” Cisco immediately replied. He made a pause and clarified what he meant, because it seemed like Harry had misunderstood it. “I mean, yes, it still stands. This doesn’t change anything.”

“It doesn’t?”

Cisco shrugged. “Not in a bad way.”

“So at your place, I get to do that again?”

Cisco, to answer him, stood on his tiptoes and reached Harry’s lips, giving him a rushed kiss similar to the last one. He felt calm, relaxed –he got it. It was something he wanted to do and that just felt right to be doing. 

“Let’s go,” Cisco said when he stood fully on his soles again.

Eventually, Harry followed after Cisco, and the two of them fell in step together in comfortable silence.

 

“Welcome to my home sweet home,” Cisco said cheerfully as he invited Harry in.

Cisco could tell by the hard gaze in Harry’s blue eyes that the other was struggling not to be rude in overanalyzing every aspect of Cisco’s home.

“Thanks.”

“So…” Cisco felt just a little bit self-aware now, aware of everything all at once. He couldn’t help but wonder if being too direct was the right thing to do now that they were here.

“Come here,” Harry said confidently and pulled Cisco by his waist to draw him into a wet kiss.

Cisco responded instantly, this time prepared for the lip lock. His hesitation was gone and he wasn’t shy or afraid of being just as impulsive as Harry –He had nothing to lose in this relationship, not without being actual friends with Harry or considering the fact that they didn’t even exist in the same universes until a few months ago. Plus, if he stopped counting him in as part of Team Flash, he wondered how much did he really care about that man.

Being honest with himself, besides, he’d been craving Harry since he learned to differentiate him from Eobard and internalized they weren’t the same, didn’t think the same and definitely weren’t motivated by the same reasons.

(Not to mention his lack of recent sex life that right now translated into a really eager reaction for even the slightest provocation).

Harry was desperate, Cisco could tell. While Cisco’s arms were around his neck, pulling him impossibly more into the kiss, Harry kissed him roughly and had him pressed by his hips against himself. Cisco was a little upset at their height difference, but Harry seemed to _hate_ it to the point of having the irresistible need of fixing it.

Harry’s hands lifted Cisco by his hips, putting a considerable effort on it. Harry was pleased, though, saying by the moan he gave when their groins were finally leveled.

Cisco took advantage of his position to attack Harry’s neck, sucking to leave hickeys and licking the skin eagerly, messily, uncaring for dignity. Harry smelled so good, _fuck_ , probably some exclusive Earth-2 cologne.

Cisco was well aware of the fact that what he was doing meant asking for more, inciting it without the use of words. He was into it, however, so he wasn’t worried about sending the wrong message.

And oh, Harry had clearly gotten his message. They were both hard and desperate; Harry maybe frustrated that he hadn’t still left visible sex traces on Cisco because what followed was Harry leveling their mouths again –taking the opportunity to squeeze Cisco’s ass– and kissing him desperately.

Harry diverted the kiss; it wasn’t on Cisco’s full lips anymore but on the corner of his mouth instead, then on his jawline, his neck, under his ear, biting and sucking to then direct the actions to Cisco’s earlobe.

“Ramon,” Harry whispered with a voice raspier than normal.

Cisco would have told him not to call him by his last name anymore, to start using his _fucking name_ already. But he wasn’t that bothered because after all, while everyone called him Cisco, Harry was the only one that called him Ramon. It was personal, and in the middle of such an animalistic and impulsive act, a little bit of intimacy was still appreciated.

“Harry,” he whispered back rocking his hips against Harry’s abdomen.

“How do you like it?”

It was such a bold preposition; the fact that he assumed Cisco was so willing to fuck with him just like that was thrilling for Cisco. He wouldn’t judge, Harry was more than right on that assumption.

Cisco gave him a wicked smile. “You wouldn’t believe how adaptable I am for different scenarios. Tell me how _you_ like it.”

Harry almost snorted. “On a bed.”

Cisco’s smiled turned fonder and he lowered his eyes.

“My room is that way,” he answered pointing with his head to a hall with a closed door at the bottom.

Harry didn’t put Cisco down, it had sounded pretty much like he’d take them both there –which was exactly what happened. Once in Cisco’s room, Harry placed him on the bed and took off his shirt.

Cisco did the same, contemplating the build body Harry loved to hide underneath dark sweatshirts. Cisco had been able to catch glimpses of his arms once or twice at the labs, but his fucking pectorals, _oh shit_.

And while Harry had seen plenty of bodies in his life, many more ‘buff’ than Cisco’s, he was still amazed by the tone of his skin and the shape of his chest rapidly going up and down because of his anticipation.

Still standing in front of Cisco’s bed, Harry unbuttoned his jeans, let them fall to his ankles and stepped outside them.

His legs were doing _things_ to Cisco, not to mention the look of his black tight underwear stretched by the hardening cock inside.

Cisco gulped visibly after all the watering thoughts he had just had. “C’mon,” he invited, feeling like there had been ages since they’d stepped in the room.

Harry climbed on bed and positioned himself between Cisco’s legs, hooking a finger in one of the jean’s loops.

“Won’t you take these off?”

“Work a little harder for it, Harry,” he teased.

Harry looked up into his eyes, wondering if Cisco was actually serious, if he was _for real_ this kinky. Cisco’s challenging look he already recognized miles away was showing and he couldn’t believe that it would last longer than he thought –not that he was complaining.

Harry licked his lips and stopped glaring at Cisco, finally kissing him again. While his tongue discovered the inside of Cisco’s mouth, he wouldn’t stop imagining those sinful lips doing other interesting things to him. Every thought got him harder and Cisco was being creative too, because he just rocked his hips upwards reaching for more friction against his crotch.

“Fuck me already,” Cisco moaned.

“You were the one who suggested all of this in the first place, Ramon,” Harry defended himself. He started undoing Cisco’s pants and pulled them down his legs along his underwear.

Cisco moaned as his twitching member was released from the restricting clothes and slid a hand under Harry’s boxers to stroke him, finally _feeling_ him.

“There are condoms and lube in the top drawer,” Cisco announced making straight eye contact with him while jerking him off, knowing the information would soon be needed.

Harry stretched to reach the drawer and got out just the lube. He leaned over Cisco and kissed his temple and jaw before whispering in his ear, “Oh, Cisco,” he gave a small giggle, “On Earth 2 there no longer are such things as STDs”.

Cisco smiled, pleased. He should have seen this coming.

“Oh, then, give it to me now. Like that, Harry, _bare,_ ” he husked.

He lowered Harry’s underwear to his thighs and fixed his eyes on the thick cock that would soon be inside him.

The dirty talk was something too hard to resist for Harry, but that if came from Cisco it was even more arousing.

“Get on your stomach. And spread your legs,” he commanded.

Cisco smirked and complied. He rested his head on the pillow and kept his hips lifted a bit, just enough to match Harry’s future thrusts without too much difficulty. He parted his legs as he was asked to and soon two lubed fingers started preparing him.

“Ah, fuck,” Cisco moaned against the pillow, his hands clenching around the cotton sheets on the sides of his head. He felt the expected discomfort fading away and turning into consuming pleasure.

Harry was surprised with how easy Cisco was to stretch. The channel quickly relaxed to the size of his fingers and he soon added a third one to properly widen it.

Harry poured lube on his cock and aligned it with Cisco’s entrance. He didn’t wait anything else to glide inside him and enjoy of the overwhelming heat, wet and tightness around his dick.

Just a few seconds had passed when Cisco knew he was more than ready to go.

“Fuck, Harry, give it to me, fuck me as hard as you can,” Cisco groaned.

From his position and with the lift of his hips, Cisco was able to start rocking against Harry just like he'd wanted to. And Harry would _love_ Cisco to do the entire job, but the guy was asking him specifically to fuck him and he wouldn’t make him ask twice.

Harry started thrusting into Cisco’s body without a pace, sometimes getting almost completely out of him before he slammed against his ass and others barely pulling back before trying to reach his deepest spot again.

They writhed together and moaned sporadically, just like more often than not the headboard would hit the wall from their arrhythmic movements.

Harry’s hands were on Cisco’s hips to keep him pounding against him even if he got tired. Then Cisco collected effort enough to support on his forearms and keep responding to Harry’s thrusts from an even better angle. The feeling of Harry’s balls against his ass cheeks...  _Dios mío bendito._

Harry’s hand then fisted his hair –not pulling, but calling Cisco to look over his shoulder.

“You should see this, see how good and how hot you look with your ass spread taking my cock.”

“Fuck, Harry…” Cisco would have said he indeed wanted to see it. He really liked the feeling of a stammering cock restlessly against his ass, but oh did he want to be looking at Harry and his hunger expression while he desperately fucked him.

But it was about to be over, Cisco knew there was no chance of asking Harry to pull back, let him turn around and _then_ fuck him from the front. Not this time, at least.

“Fuck, Harry, touch me,” Cisco moaned, missing the friction the mattress could’ve provided him. He couldn’t even do it himself, either, because he’d fucking _melt_ and become one itself with the bed if he stopped supporting on his forearms. “Touch me _now_.”

“Sure thing, Ramon.” Harry untangled the hand on Cisco’s hair and moved it to give Cisco’s cock slow and beautiful strokes. He played with the come on Cisco’s member and felt fire building on his lower stomach. “Are you going to think about this every time I call you that from now on?”

“ _Ahhh,_ Harry, fuck,” Cisco groaned, not able to form more elaborate sentences that answered Harry’s question. “Fuck, fuck,” he whispered. “I’m fucking close.”

But Harry didn’t resist. All he needed was Cisco’s next long moan and his name in the same sentence to finally come, Cisco feeling the jerking cock inside of his ass while it spurted loads of Harry’s come in him.

Harry had stopped stroking Cisco during his climax, but Cisco didn’t need more stimulation with the sensation of being filled like that. His breath hitched and he dissolved into pleasure screaming Harry’s name.

“Ah, Harry!”

When the white noise was over in Harry’s head and he was back to his senses, he splayed a hand on Cisco’s lower back to retire out of his body and lay down next to him, taking in his dilated pupils and sweaty face.

“That was…” Harry said, gasping for air.

“Awesome,” Cisco finished, unable to stop his eyes from closing.

“Yeah.” Harry smirked, knowing it was because of how well-fucked he was. “Are we going to do this again sometime?”

Cisco’s eyebrows frowned with his eyes still closed. “Hell yeah, man. But right now I need to sleep.”

“Alright. Let’s sleep.”

Harry was content. While Cisco was probably almost asleep, he stopped to freaking _appreciate_ how natural things had turned out. He realized all the bad things that could have happened, but didn’t. He would have to trust his gut more often and act out of whatever feeling he’d had, whether it had been spontaneity or rather impulsiveness.

He kissed Cisco’s forehead and finally felt completely over for the day, drifting off into a peaceful sleep next to the man he was eventually going to start falling for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry came back, speedster daughter alongside. It was so refreshing, so exactly what Cisco needed.

It was easy getting used to their newly discovered chemistry. It was natural, unforced, as if they’d always been like that. At first, they kept things physical and never thought it was anything more. But after a while, it was hard to ignore that they were both interested in a more personal relationship. Cisco appreciated Harry more and started seeing him as someone with a lot more to offer besides a bright mind and great sex.

Harry may not have been patient, but he was attentive, always paying close attention to things happening around him, including Cisco. It happened just as naturally as their relationship as fuck buddies started; Harry paying closer attention to Cisco so he could learn more about him every time he had the chance. Not only while they were having sex –when Harry would memorize what Cisco liked the most and what he didn’t– but also while they were talking to each other (or in a group of people) and Cisco made a comment; it was like Harry filed it for later, so he could know Cisco better through every one of his words.

Harry then showed interest in Cisco’s hobbies, like the movies he watched and the videogames he played. He bought  him his favorite candy which Cisco didn’t even remember mentioning in the past few weeks and he’d made  Cisco’s coffee perfect, extra sugar just how he liked it.

Their ever-present connection grew: they finished each other’s sentences more often than they cared to notice and they were in chronometric synchrony while they worked together: sharing tools, opinions, and listening to each other. What once was just a respectful relationship became one about care and understanding.

Simply beautiful.

Until, of course, Harry had to go back to Earth-Two with his daughter and they accepted their whatever-they-had must have been meant to end early, anyway. It was obvious they were going to see each other again, but how could they keep a multidimensional distance relationship going? Even if Cisco’s abilities were developed to their fullest, it would still be difficult to see each other between a breach in the universe.

It was also tacit that they couldn’t expect the other not to date more people during their time away; that was illogical. All their hopes were that at least they’d see each other soon and it’d be because of something good, not like what brought them together  the first time .

 

Cisco thought he was going to be able to handle it well and he even planned on getting in his “I don’t care about this man anyway” mindset again, but oh it was hard and he’d been more attached to Harry than he believed. That’s why, even when they’d both kept it a secret while it lasted, Cisco went to Barry.

He was his best friend and that was exactly the kind of thing best friends were for. He’d been a little scared of Barry judging him, but all he was surprised.

_“I don’t understand. How?”_

_“It sort of happened, dude. The_ thing _.” Barry’s eyes widened. “I know, right? It surprised me, too. Kinda. Anyway, damn it, I miss him.”_

_“Why don’t you visit him?”_

_“So what? I’ll have to come back and miss him more?”_

_“Right. Well, I don’t know, date more people?”_

_…_

Barry’s advice had been given from his heart and it meant the world to Cisco knowing he didn’t even flinch at the fact that _him and Harrison Wells-Earth 2 had been a thing_. He still surprised himself when he saw it in retrospect.

 

Though the actual hard time started with Dante’s death. He couldn’t believe that after everything, after finally having a decent relationship with him, he was taken out his life too. His first reaction was to ask Barry, his “best friend” for help because after all, it was no big deal to travel back in time a few days to prevent Dante’s death.

But no, Barry apparently couldn’t do that for him. What, didn’t Cisco deserve that at least? After being there for him this whole time? Wasn’t Barry going to save his mom months ago and change _years_ of existence? What was the trouble in changing a damn week?

He wasn’t even speaking to him if it wasn’t necessary. He didn’t need to be reminded that things could be different, but because of Barry’s choice Dante would remain dead. He could just grieve, and grieve he did.

He joined a support group and went to the weekly meetings to cope with his pain. It eased some of it, but not enough. All Cisco wanted was _someone_ to be there for him. Not just anyone, because Caitlin had been his shoulder a lot of times through this process, but a specific, special someone: Harry.

Why didn’t Cisco have the guts, he wondered, to go and visit him? Why was it so hard to admit that he missed Harry and that he wanted him to console his mourning heart? Cisco didn’t even understand himself, but at least he was comforted in the fact that he knew Harry would’ve been there for him if he’d actually known about how much of a hard time he was having.

The worst part of it all? The “Flashpoint” fiasco. He’d been trying to understand Barry and why it was logical that he wouldn’t change the timeline, but how was he going to do that after Barry told them he’d selfishly changed all of their lives?

Not only did Cisco wonder about Dante now, and all the possibilities of him being alive in the other – _original_ timeline. He also wondered if Harry and him were a product of that. Or many other things in his life! He had no way of knowing if this was how things always had been, or if they were a stupid paradox never actually meant to be.

It didn’t change the fact that he understood not knowing was healthier for him. The doubt might kill him, but getting the confirmation of his biggest fear would do it and a lot more tragically.

 

Harry came back, speedster daughter alongside. It was so refreshing, so exactly what Cisco needed. He got to see the man he cared about again, the one he’d been missing and also the only person he’d held a relationship with during the past year.

When he listened to Harry realizing Barry ran back in time, he paralyzed. _“Different Earths, different timelines.”_ What did that mean? How was he going to be sure Harry knew about their thing? Because maybe that meant that for Harry things had happened differently. Or not, because events of Earth 1 were the same whether or not people there were from another Earth. Right?! Which meant he definitely shouldn’t have been worried about being alone with Harry at the workshop for the first time since he came back.

“Cisco,” Harry whispered, walking hugging Cisco from the back, burying his face in Cisco’s neck. “It’s been so long.”

Cisco relaxed, turning his head to look at Harry. “It has, Harry. So much has happened.”

“Why don’t I like the sound of that?” He planted a kiss on Cisco’s neck, letting go and allowing Cisco to turn to him. Cisco did automatically, his arms resting full on Harry’s shoulders while he stood on his tiptoes to kiss him sweetly.

“I’ve been- I’ve been through so much pain,” he whispered, eyes closed. He stepped back, Harry looking for his hands to hold. “And anger.”

“Why?”

“Dante, he-” Cisco gulped. “He died. In a car accident. Drunk driver, I-” Harry hugged him tight, and Cisco didn’t seem to be able to form words for the next couple of moments. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, while Harry just petted his back and kept him close.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I talked to Barry, asked if he would,” Cisco sobbed, “if he would travel back in time to change it. And he didn’t and, and when I was finally starting to understand, he just tells us he fucking changed _fifteen_ years of all of our lives…”

Harry didn’t even care about the details anymore. He was so upset too because damnit that kid couldn’t follow simple instructions. And now Cisco was wrecked because of Barry’s inconsideration and irresponsibility. However, he wouldn’t act on that right away, not after being extra sure this was product of the time travel paradox.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you. But I am now.”

That night they went to Cisco’s place, and spent the night on his bed just talking about what had been going on in Earth 2 and Earth 1; Cisco mentioned Barry was aware of their relationship and Harry understood why he’d done it, Harry told him about how much he’d missed him and all the things he’d wanted to show him, and there was also a lot of talking on Cisco’s part about how much he missed Dante.

Talking to Harry and the effect it had on him didn’t even compare to the one caused by going to the support group. Harry was comforting and loving and caring and knew _exactly_ what to tell him and when to hug him and when to kiss him. Harry was… the refuge he’d been craving.

 

 

“Allen, may I have a word with you?” Harry asked him, just after he noticed Ms. West was not leaving anytime soon.

“Sure.”

They left the cortex and went to the old treadmill room.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked, calmly.

“ _What’s wrong_? You, traveling back in time, changing people’s lives without their permission, that’s what wrong!”

“Harry, I already told you I don’t need to be reminded-”

“I don’t intent to make you feel worse. I did think you were more intelligent, though. Do you have any idea of what you’ve done to Cisco?”

“Hey, I know you care about him-”

“I know he told you about us. You don’t have to pretend you don’t know.”

“Fine, then. ‘Cause then I also have some words for you. Do you think it’s okay to use him?”

Harry almost laughed in Barry’s face. “I’m not having this discussion with you.”

“Hell yes you are! He’s my friend, and I don’t like the idea of people sleeping with him just because! He’s involved with you!”

“See, that’s the problem, Allen. You don’t know the facts. You think you do. _I_ know the facts. The facts are that I do care about him and that you selfishly changed his and all of your loved ones lives because-”

“Because what?” Barry challenged. “You think you understand how hard it was for me losing my father too?”

“And now Cisco’s lost a brother. You still lost your parents, and you made his life worse.”

“How do you know?”

“I wasn’t sure until your guilty face gave you away when he mentioned Dante last night.”

“Fuck,” Barry hissed. “You didn’t-”

“Tell him that it’s your fault his brother is dead? Of course not! I’m not interested in hurting him even more.”

Barry sighed, his palms running over his face. “Okay, listen to me here, I know I did that. And I know my acts have consequences in other people’s lives. I appreciate that you’re this worried about him but this discussion won’t fix things.”

“I know that. I just wish you valued him more. The reason why you’ve made it this far is because him and Caitlin always have your back, you know? Even after your big reveal, he went to save you from The Rival. So maybe think about that and reflect on how much of a true friend you are.”

Harry stormed out of the room, not even caring to look back.

 

 

At their workshop (which Cisco was now more than pleased to share with Harry), they worked on finding a solution to get Barry out of that mirror while Caitlin prepared Jesse something to counteract the effects of Top’s powers.

Cisco looked up from the cold gun, a light bulb almost visible over his head. “What if we ask the other Wells for help?”

“What? No!” Harry immediately snapped, shaking his head from the other side of the desk.

Cisco shrugged. “Why not? It would help us see if he’s actually good for the team.”

“So everyone’s replaceable now?”

Cisco frowned, confused. “That’s not what I said.”

“That’s exactly what you said.”

“I don’t understand, you suggested this whole thing in the first place.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like him.”

Cisco could read Harry like a book; since they became close he learned to easily pick up on Harry's feelings and right now his face screamed jealousy. “What, Harry? You really think we’ll forget about you?” Harry just remained silent, avoiding Cisco’s gaze. Cisco walked to where Harry was sitting. “Hey. You don’t have to worry about him. There’s only one Harry.”

Harry’s lips twitched upwards. “Theoretically, that’s not true.”

“Okay,” Cisco rolled his eyes, “there’s only one Harry that I’m gonna do _this_ ,” he kissed Harry tenderly and briefly, “with.”

Harry sighed. “It’s not that. I know you won’t be sleeping with all the Harrison Wells that show up on this Earth.” Cisco nodded vehemently, his hands cupping Harry’s jaw. “I just don’t want another Harrison hurting you.” Cisco’s eyes softened and Harry looked up and down Cisco’s body, finally making eye contact. “Even _I_ didn’t treat you well at first.”

“Trust me,” One of Cisco’s hand slid down Harry’s chest and torso, stopping on Harry’s hip, “you’ve made that up. And I think we already learned the lesson about trusting the new guy immediately.”

“Good,” Harry answered, hands resting on Cisco’s lower back. Cisco brought their lips together again, this time his other hand tugging Harry’s shirt.

“And,” Cisco added, eyes bright, “You’re _you_. No one is going ever replace you, alright? I bet he’s not as irritating as you, as smart as you, as perseverant as you, as…” Cisco kissed him languidly, “good a kisser as you…”

“Which you’ll never find out,” Harry pointed out.

Cisco snorted. “Of course not, Harry.”

Their mouths kept brushing each other’s, even when they weren’t kissing anymore. “I’m going to miss you,” Harry whispered.

“Me too.”

“Take care of yourself, alright?” Harry warned.

“Always,” Cisco’s eyes roamed Harry’s face close to his, sincere care drawn all over them. “And you too.” Harry nodded and kissed Cisco’s temple, hugging him afterward. “Listen,” Cisco said still over Harry’s shoulder, “I know I hadn’t been in the mood for sex lately…”

“I understand. You don’t owe me explanations, Cisco.”

“I know, but. Just FYI, I’m in the mood now. In case you um…” He titled his head back, looking Harry in the eyes, “are interested?”

Harry squeezed his back and smiled. “Let’s get Barry out of there and have some alone time.”

 

And so that happened. Harry wasn’t exactly sure how, because their molecular decelerator wasn’t working, but Barry got out of that mirror and Scudder and Dillon were stopped.

After all, Harry knew him and Jesse could wait one day more to leave without too much trouble, so he went to Cisco’s to spend the night with him.

“You want something to drink?” Cisco asked, entering his kitchen and getting a beer for himself.

“Sure. Whatever you have is fine.” Cisco handed him the beer he’d already opened and took another one to uncap it easily and cheer silently with Harry.

Harry sat on the couch and Cisco followed, his legs resting lazily on Harry’s thighs. It didn’t take long before they forgot the beers and the small talking and Cisco fully straddled Harry, grinding his hips together, kissing him eagerly.

Harry’s hands went from Cisco’s chest to his back, to his ass, to hold his face in place while he got his tongue in his mouth, getting a moan from Cisco too sinful not to feel it straight in his dick. Cisco’s hands were behind Harry's neck, all his coordination was invested in keep his hips rolling deliciously against Harry.

“I wanted- I wanted to do it like this,” Cisco whispered, almost shyly.

Harry buried his face in Cisco’s neck, biting softly. “You, riding me?”

“Mmhmm.” Cisco groaned, closed-eyed, strong hands caressing his sensitive butt over his jeans.

“Can’t say I haven’t thought about that before.”

It was hard to tell if everything happened too fast or too slow. Harry taking Cisco’s new-styled shirt, giving his chest attention, driving him to the edge just by licking his nipples and playing with the bulge in his pants, Cisco desperately getting out of his own pants and boxers to undress Harry completely, sitting again on his bare legs.

Cisco’s butt felt cold whenever Harry’s hands weren’t caressing it, something that contrasted with their hot erections that rubbed each other repeatedly.

Pants, moans, a low cry of soreness when Harry’s saliva-lubricated fingers went inside Cisco, all sounds that reflected the pleasure of love-making. All Cisco knew, eventually, was that setting the pace was better than he thought. It was exhausting, of course, because unfortunately his thighs weren’t made of iron and speeding up his rhythm cost him energy, but it was more than worth it when he felt Harry’s cock perfectly angled with his prostate hitting it every time he went up and down his shaft.

Harry, meanwhile, enjoyed the sensations and the view: Cisco’s beautiful body stretching around him, exposed to him, while he detailed the expression of delight on his face. Closed eyes, parted lips that Cisco usually preferred to bite before letting them pronounce all those embarrassing noises, sweaty forehead, blushed chest even if it was slightly. Harry’s hands holding Cisco’s hips, more often than not grabbing his dick to earn some more wonderful noises out of him; Cisco barely supporting himself on Harry’s shoulders while his thighs burned deeply.

And like all the good things in life, it was over too soon for their liking. The neighbors were hopefully using ear buds, because Cisco didn’t hold back screaming Harry’s name along with curses while he came and Harry shortly after followed, closing his eyes and letting himself be consumed by the overwhelming pleasure flooding his entire body.

Cisco collected strength to get Harry out of him, tiredly resting next to him on the couch still naked.

Harry picked up their underwear from the floor  and helped Cisco slide his legs inside his boxers,  then put his own  on and using a napkin that had been conveniently on Cisco’s coffee table to clean  Cisco's torso as well as he could  where cum had started to dry.

“Cisco,” Harry murmured caressing his tense thigh. Cisco just hummed sleepily, already getting comfy on the couch cushions. “Let’s go to bed. We’ll sleep better there.”

“Think you can carry me?” He asked, and then yawned.

“Sure.”

Harry felt thankful for always being a man who cared about his health and lifted weights regularly because his arms were strong enough to lift Cisco and carry him to his bedroom bridal style. He carefully placed him on his side of the bed and laid next to him, covering them both with Cisco’s covers.

“Harry,” Cisco said softly, opening his eyes. He caressed Harry’s arms and neck, finally playing with his hair on the back of his head. “I love you.” He wanted to say more things, to explain how he definitely didn’t see Harry just as the guy he had a good time with anymore. Cisco was terrified at the thought that for Harry it still wasn’t clear this had stopped being a game long ago, even before he left the first time. But he was so tired, and he wanted to focus on his present time with Harry, and those three words seemed to deliver the message just right.

Harry smiled tenderly, running his thumb across Cisco’s cheekbone, kissing his nose and forehead before saying anything. “I love you too.”

 

 

Harry had to leave the next day, as they already knew it would happen. It was sad, but not like last time. Last time it was accompanied by a feeling of uncertainty like they had left something unfinished, but this time… this time they knew they’d meet again soon, and that things wouldn’t change.

**Author's Note:**

> comments? Critics? Love? Hate? Prompts? For all of that and more find me on tumblr as @marian-elisa.
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this and maybe other of my fanfics, please visit my [Patreon account](https://www.patreon.com/venezuelanwriter/), in case you would like to help me pay for my college studies (literally, my semesters cost around $100) and also get some awesome, exclusive benefits!


End file.
